Valak Mountain
The Valak Mountain (Japanese: , Varaku yukiyama, lit. Valac Snowy Mountain; English dub: ) is located on Bionis' right arm in Xenoblade Chronicles. It is by far the largest location in the game by explorable area. Located at the bottom of Valak Mountain is a path that leads to Bionis' Thumb, which in turn leads to Sword Valley. At night the ice trees send a beam of light into the sky, illuminating the mountain with a yellow glow. The two strongest enemies in the game are located here, which are the Blizzard Belgazas and the Avalanche Abaasy, and they appear only after defeating Egil, as the other Superbosses. It houses ruins of High Entia and Giant origin. It is said that Valak Mountain was not always this cold, but a movement of Bionis changed its climate. There are no permanent settlements in this zone, and its only inhabitants are a Nopon researchers. After the events in the Mechonis Core, a group of High Entia take refuge in the Sealed Tower. Story The party, heading to Sword Valley, must pass though Valak Mountain. Upon reaching the area, they are told by Alvis to head towards the Sealed Tower. Arriving at the entrance to the tower, they find that the door is covered by a thick layer of ice. The party must then obtain the Magma Rock from the Conflagrant Raxeal in the Lava Cave in order to melt the ice and enter the tower. Once resting inside Sealed Tower, Alvis tells Shulk that he has to accept his vision, which Dunban overhears. After that, the party continues towards Bionis' Wrist via the Great Glacier, where they encounter Face Nemesis and engage Metal Face in battle, where he reveals himself as Mumkhar. Landmarks and Locations Landmarks Upper Level Landmarks * Zokhed Pass * Mechonis Wound * Hollow Bone * Befalgar Pedestal (Secret Area) * Three Sage Summit (Secret Area) Lower Level Landmarks * Nopon Camp * Harict Chapel * Lava Cave * La Luz Church * Nofol Tower * Bionis' Wrist Locations Upper Level Locations * Serik Waterfall * Apis Lair * Nagul Waterfall * Kana Peak * Agul Mountain Range * Chilkin Lair * Url Crevasse * Bagnar Snowfield * Bionis' Right Elbow * Valak Peak Lower Level Locations * Antol Den * Jakt Geyser * Sealed Tower * Ignia Hill * Great Glacier Mining # Serik Waterfall (Mine symbol is obscured on area map by location name) Water #* Recovery Up III #* Arts Heal III # E of Kana Peak and WSW of Apis Lair Wind #* Agility Up III #* Aerial Cloak III # Nagul Waterfall Ice #* Ether Def Up III #* Lock-On Resist III # S of Nopon Camp Wind #* Bleed Attack III #* Quick Step III # W deposit in Lava Cave Fire #* Strength Up III #* Chill Defence III # E deposit in Lava Cave Fire #* Slow Resist III #* Sleep Resist III # E of Harict Chapel Water #* HP Up III #* Poison Defence III # SE of Ignia Hill and far NW of La Luz Church Ice #* Confuse Resist III #* Ether Protect III # Bionis' Right Elbow N Water #* Spike Defence III #* Aura Heal III #* Unbeatable III #* Terrain Defence III # N of Great Glacier on a ledge Ice #* Chill Plus III #* Ether Def Down III #* Auto-Atk Stealth III #* Arts Stealth III Points of Interest * High Entia Doors Enemies Normal Minor Enemies * Atomis Ansel * Atomizek Ansel * Bow Chilkin * Costa Aries * Crista Apis * Corladio Apis * Ent Antol * Entma King * Feltl Eks * Fuchsia Chilkin * Gloria Slobos * Glory Slobos * Hista Aries * Krawli Slobos * Latio Apis * Lophos Moramora * Monta Moramora * Noto Feris * Poleaxe Chilkin * Porcu Hox * Reef Nebula * Sesna Lexos * Sierra Vang * Sparas Pagul * Ucan Nebula * Zefa Ories Quest Exclusive Enemies * Cunning Chilkin * Invited Slobos Unique Monsters * Agile Barbatos * Avalanche Abaasy (Superboss) * Barbaric Sitri * Blizzard Belgazas (Superboss) * Exposure Wolfol * Final Marcus (Superboss) * Glorious Buer * Hidden Gamigin * Moonlight Paimon * North Star Gusion * Vague Barbas * Wandering Amon Quest Exclusive Unique Monsters * Banquet Vassago * Conflagrant Raxeal Boss * Mumkhar NPC (permanent) * Dakuku Heart-to-Hearts * "A Snowy Hot Spring" ** Shulk and Riki - Cloudy Affinity * "First Sight of Snow" ** Reyn and Fiora - Cloudy Affinity * "In Ose Tower" ** Dunban and Riki - Green Affinity Collectopaedia Quests Gallery Melia in Valak Mountain.jpg Valak pass.jpg|Entrance to Valak Mountain Valak Mountain Peak.gif|Map of Valak Mountain Category:Bionis Locations Category:Valak Mountain Category:XC1 Areas